Watch out Joey, Chandler knows part 2
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Continuation from last chapter. Chandlers about toget what he wants!


A week had now passed since Chandler had watched Joeys porno movie, and ever since, Chandler had been questioning his sexuality. The nights were he was home alone when Joey would be sleeping at some women's house, Chandler would get the porno, put in the VCR, watch it and jerk himself off to it. He was turned on by his best friend fucking another guy in the ass.

His days at work became less work based, and Chandler found himself googling Joey Tribiani and any other adult material he would be in. For a while, it looked like Joey was a one hit wonder in the porn industry. Chandler was about to give up when he eventually found what he was looking for. A blog dedicated to Joey's porno career. Chandler was interested to see that there were more gay porno's featured that straight. Chandler would find himself pleasuring himself in his office, partially excited that he was pleasuring himself to his best friend, part because he was jerking off to another guy, and partly the risk of getting caught by his work colleagues with his pants down and dick out.

Chandler was surprised when Joey entered his office one day, luckily, his pants were up at the time. Joey had explained that while he didn't have any acting work, he took a job at Chandlers company in the mailroom, 50 floors below Chandler.

Even 50 floors below, Chandler became more careful in his antics at work, like instead of jacking off in his office, he would go to the toilets. Chandler was becoming obsessed with Joey. He was printing off pictures of him amongst other things he was printing when collecting them from the copy room where the printer was.

A few weeks after Joey had worked at the company was when Chandlers life would change. It was a day when Chandler was decided to ditch the tighty whities and go commando. Unfortunately, the only suit he could wear was a over priced one where the material felt like it could rip at any second.

Chandler was in the copy room, printing off the usual when out of no where, Joey walked in. Chandler made feeble attempts to hide what was coming out of the printer. Joey was intrigued.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Nothing" Chandler squeaked, nerves wracking as Joey picked up one of the printouts. Joeys expression went from a playful smile to a worried expression.

"Where did you find these?"

Chandler didn't answere. Joey felt all he could do was explain about the hard times becoming an actor and how porno paid his bills. He then turned to Chandler.

"Why were you looking at them?" Joey asked, with a slight cheekiness to his tone.

"Chandler blushed, he was like a school girl." "I dunno"

"Oh yeah?" said Joey. " And will the pictures explain this?" and with that, Joey reached down and grasped the errection sticking straight out infront of Chandler. Chandler was so nervous he didn't even realise. He was shocked when Joey grabbed his dick. He tried to laugh off Joeys question.

"Yeah that's alright…" Joey went on, "But this" Joey unzipped his fly and let his large Italian manhood fall out, it too getting hard. Chandler looked at this, it looked so much better in person that on the internet.

"Joey? What?..." Chandler was cut off as he felt Joeys hand on his shoulder pushing him down to his knees."

"Go on" teased Joey. "I know you want too, you don't think I noticed my tape at home left in the VCR?"

Chandler felt embarrassed. He was so stupid leaving it there, but then, could that be the reason he was about to suck on his best friends cock?"

Joey slapped his 10" manhood on Chandlers cheek. "Come on…" he went on.

It wasn't difficult for Chandler, it was like instinct, he was a natural cock sucker. Joey moaned with pleasure, Chandler had heard these moans before through the thin walls of their apartment. After ten minutes of sucking a numerous near cum shots, Joey pulled out of Chandlers mouth. He signalled him to stand up. Chandler feared Joey was about to back away and make some excuse why this was wrong. Instead, he felt Joey turn him round and bend him over one of the desks in the copy room. Joey begand to run his fingers up the crack of Chandlers ass through his trousers. Joey could teel that like himself, Chandler was going commando. Joey pushed his finger on the fabric of Chandlers trousers, deeper nd deeper towards what Joey assumed was Chandlers virgin hole. Joey started pushing finger and fabric in and out of Chandlers hole. Joeys finger eventually pierced the fabric. Joeys finger slid easily in and out of Chandlers eager ass. Joey pulled his finger out and pulled the hole in Chandlers pants further apart, leaving a huge gaping view to Chandlers ass. Chandler turned around and lay with his back on the desk, pulled down his fly and pulled out his hard dick and began to jerk it. Joey placed his hardend dick into Chandlers ass and began to pump himself in and out of the other man.

Chandler moaned along with Joey, Chandler began to unbutton his shirt to reveal his smooth chest and body.

Time went on with the continuous fucking and Chandler shot his load unto himself, panting, still moaning from Joeys cock inside him. Joey came into Chandlers ass soon after, pulling himself out gently, seeing the creamy mess he left in Chandlers hole. Joey tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped up his fly, looked at himself in the mirror before leaving the room and returning to work, leaving Chandler, panting for breath on a desk, cum on his chest and in his ass.

Chandler was finally re-energised and decided to return to his office, amazed by what he had just experienced. He buttoned up his shirt and stood up. It had only just occurred to him that he would have to be careful walking up the halls, with a huge rip in his pants at the back, the one day he went commando!


End file.
